movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian's Difficult Finding Love
(The Fluffer Bros bumped into Ms. Endive) (who was in their way) Tyler: Oh my. Ms. Endive, Chowder's friend? Ms. Endive: Actually, I am Chowder's friend, since Chowder has a crush on Panini. Ryan: Chowder's not her boyfriend! Ms. Endive: Well, it's a pity he does now, and always will do. Alvin: Well, She'll find out that he's not a catbit like her. Ms. Endive: Hey, don't you ever dare say that again! She is Chowder's love! They like each other! And they'll get along with each other! Panini: That's right. And I'm attracted to Chowder. So she will like me. (Ian gasp, Eyes grow big and became lovehearts) Ryan: Don't even think about it. Panini: Excuse me, but I already have a crush on Chowder. So I'll get Chowder over here to like me. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1S0v5DGeeHdz53SZAl9Eu9qpLuf1U7ZIT (Ian giggles): She's more pretty then Babs. I'm sure you know that I'm a rabbit like you. I hope you change your mine and love me. (Kisses her arm) Panini: Never. Never... Never! (SMACK, SMACK and SMACK!) Panini: Chowder, come over here right now. Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! Panini: You are now! Chowder: Guys, Help! Panini: Oh no. Not this time. You aren't going anywhere, Chowder. Not until we kiss each other. (Ian jumps into a Delorean Time Machine): I'll fix that. (and fixes it up to make Chowder love Panini) (Disguises as Chowder) Ian: This will fool her. Ryan: No, you don't! Ian: Yes, I can. Chowder: Oh, come on, Panini. Am I really your boyfriend? Please, I want to be your boyfriend. Let's kiss. (She kisses Chowder who was really Ian in disguise) Ian: Whoohoo! Hoo! Panini: No, Ian! Not you, I meant Chowder! (Eyes became lovehearts) Chowder: Don't worry, Panini. I'm coming, so I like you and will be your boyfriend. Ian: Listen, My brothers have crushes. Panini (Jessie's voice): What do you mean? Ian: Tyler loves Bunnie Rabbot, Ryan loves Yin and Alvin loves Reba. (Shows them a photo) Look. See? Panini: (gasps) He doesn't have a crush. (panted) No. Can't let that happen. I can't love a rabbit like him! I really can't! Ian: Aw... This isn't fair. Oh well. Well, I might find a crush while we're doing more spoof travels like the ones Queen Melissa said. It's like Toy Story 2. Ian: What's the matter? What's the matter with her? Ms. Endive: Well, she's been in love with Chowder since then. And can't like you, Ian, because only she and Chowder have the same tails. Ian: How come? Chowder: Only me and Panini love each other. But since I'm going to be her boyfriend, you'll have to find another a crush in other spoof travels, I guess. Ms. Endive: And is that simple. Chowder: Very simple. Panini: This isn't fair. Why would you want more spoof travels? Ian: Hey, Look, I'm sorry. Okay? It's only a big miss understanding. You see, I first fell in love with Babs, But... Ms. Endive: Fell in love with Babs? Why were you in love with her? What did she do to you and how come loved Babs? Buster? Ian: Well, I didn't notice it. It was only that she... Ms. Endive: Liked you and loved Buster? Ian: Yeah. No! No! It's like that. It's just a mistake. Really. Chowder: And it sounds like you really need another crush? And since you loves Buster, you'll find one in other spoof travels, right? Ian: It's not like that! Okay?! And I'm not having you as her boyfriend! Chowder: Well, I'm letting you have her as your crush either, so I love her, and that's final. I mean not. Chowder: Well, I'm not letting you have her as your crush either, so I love her, and that's final. Tyler: Gees. Panini: See? I'm Chowder's crush. And that's final. So bear in mind that you'll be doing The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), The Secret of NIMH (TrainBoy43 Style), and Kung Fu Quasi, along with other spoofs being J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Okay? (Later, Ian was in a lonely spot) Ian: Oh, Panini's right. If Chowder loves here, then I'll need a crush on someone else. Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun: Is there something wrong, Little guy? Ian: Oh hi. I feel upset. I don't have a crush. Like Ryan, Tyler, and Alvin. And I need to find one. (Then he gasps, His eyes grow very big and turn into lovehearts) Ian: Well, I never. It's Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun. Fluffy: That's me. Ian: I suppose you're coming to join me and the others on more spoof traveling, huh? Fluffy: Think so. Ian: Gosh. You're more prettier then Babs and Panini. I think I love you best. Fluffy: Thank you. Now we can join you and the others for more spoof traveling. (They kiss each other) (and lovehearts appear) Babs: Oh dear. Guess he found his true love. Buster: Correct. And it's a good thing we'll be joining the Fluffers, Stephen, and the others for more spoof traveling. Tyler: Fluffy Bun Bun? What do you know? Ryan: I can't believe it. The girl from Toonstruck. Alvin: His real true love. Ian: Yep. That's right. Ryan: That's better now. Tyler: More like it. Now we'll continue film spoof traveling since more characters will join for more spoof traveling. Category:Episodes